The market demand for a liquid crystal display increases rapidly since it is thin, lightweight and easy to carry. Currently, with the development of electronic technologies and improvement of consumers' requirements for the TV size and image quality and the like, how to achieve wide color gamut display for the liquid crystal display has become a development priority in the industry.
A backlight module is one of key components of the liquid crystal display, and its function lies in providing sufficient brightness and a uniformly-distributed light source to enable the liquid crystal display to display an image normally. The backlight module is a light source located at the back of the liquid crystal display, and during its operation, the backlight module is emitting light, which forms a desired display image after passing through the liquid crystal display. For a liquid crystal display with high precision and large size, a high-performance backlight module is needed to cooperate therewith. Therefore, with improvement in manufacturing technologies of the liquid crystal display, a higher demand is placed on performance of the backlight module in the trend of its large size and low cost.